


A night of love and fear

by MyHappyLittlePhil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHappyLittlePhil/pseuds/MyHappyLittlePhil
Summary: Thunder struck in the distance, and lightning illuminated the sky around them.Dan was afraid, but he was okay— as long as Phil was beside him.Or where Dan has a fear of thunder and lightning, but Phil is there to keep him safe.





	A night of love and fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short concept/oneshot and also my first published here 
> 
> This was based on Dans instastory of the lightning and phils tweet about lightning

“Hey, Dan, are you okay?” Phil asked with sincerity and affection, clearly concerned of Dans ongoing fear of thunder and lightning; a fear begun in his childhood days.  
Dan let out a nervous laugh; his body may have been shaking, and his heart beating faster than the day in 2009 where they met— but he was okay. 

Daniel Howell was okay. 

For the first time in his life, when thunder and lightning occurred so near, Dan did not feel the undying fear, and the plead for peace and relief. Dan did not feel the fear hit him hard, nor the sinking feeling in his stomach when another lightning struck-

Dan did not feel fear because Phil was beside him. 

Phil, the amazing Phil, was there, beside him, as he was, and will forever be, beside Dan in life. Phil will always be there beside Dan; and Dan will always be there beside Phil. 

So, there they were, at midnight, sat together on their bed, wrapped feverishly in blankets and bedsheets, watching through the window at the beautiful yet destructive weather.

One crash of thunder, and an illuminating lightning bolt sent Dan into fear though- his heart racing faster if humanly possible, and small whimpers released from his lips. 

But that did not last- for one warm, and gentle hand moved over Dans shaking hand, intertwining their fingers into an everlasting spiral of love and tranquility; Phil shuffled closer, their bodies touching, as if their souls pleaded and grasped for one another, not letting the universe split them apart. 

“I love you Dan Howell.” Phil whispered into the night, his voice dispersing amongst the thunders crescendo.

“And I love you Phil Lester.” Dans voice, though hung with fear, was still clearly spoken with a growing love and adoration. 

And there they were; the skies and natures painting a beautiful and pleasant artistry across the nocturnal night, all whilst two souls clung to one another in a tight chamber of passion and adoration, their hands intertwined as the lightning danced in the night sky.


End file.
